


Сказка на ночь

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось по заявке<br/>2-10. ПЧ. Тренировачный лагерь, рассказывать страшилки перед сном. H!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка на ночь

Дайки перевернулся на правый бок. Тренер велел спать – а сна ни в одном глазу. Все предыдущие дни их выматывали на тренировках так, что они падали, едва добравшись до футонов, а сегодня дали поблажку. 

Надо спать. Надо спать. Надо спать. Завтра опять поднимут засветло. Он откинул тонкое одеяло – простыни и так казались неестественно горячими. Сдвинул ногу к краю футона, где хоть немного холодило от пола. Почесал коленку – забыл в первый день репеллентом побрызгать, с тех пор там красовалось два укуса, которые никак не хотели проходить. 

Может, получится незаметно выбраться и немного погонять мяч? Чтобы наверняка устать. 

За спиной, едва слышно, вдруг раздалось: «Пик-пик-пик». Он снова перевернулся. Аха. Кисе, накрывшись с головой одеялом, шлет кому-то сообщения. Интересно, хоть кто-нибудь спит? Дайки осторожно приподнялся, опираясь на локти. 

Напротив него Мидорима осторожно подтаскивал к себе плеер. Справа от Мидоримы Мурасакибара пялился на упаковку с какой-то снедью, видимо, пытаясь сообразить, как ее открыть и не нашуметь. Тецу… Тецу лежал неподвижно и даже вроде посапывал. Акаши… Упс.

\- Аомине-кун, - Акаши поднял голову и посмотрел на него, - Аомине-кун, сейчас надо спать. 

\- Не получается, - проворчал Дайки.

\- У меня тоже, - высунул голову из-под одеяла Кисе. – И ни у кого не получается, кроме Курокоччи, ты ведь сам не спишь, Акашиччи. 

\- Я тоже не сплю, - раздался недовольный голос Тецу. – Вы мне мешаете.

«Хрясь!» - треснула упаковка в руках Мурасакибары. 

\- Это бесполезно. – Мидорима сел на футоне, подтянув длинные ноги под себя. – В этом шуме заснуть просто невозможно.

Да кто бы говорил. Дайки ухмыльнулся про себя. Кисе тоже сел.

\- Я знаю, что надо сделать. Надо, чтобы кто-то рассказал страшную историю, - предложил он. 

\- Тогда вы точно не уснете, - возразил Тецу, не открывая глаз. 

\- Хорошо. Пусть будет история, если кто-то возьмется рассказать, - вдруг разрешил Акаши. – Но только такая, которую никто не знает.

Они переглянулись. Взгляд Акаши остановился на Дайки.

\- Э… я только про Фредди Крюгера могу, - признался он. Они с Момои смотрели в прошлом году – в одну ночь три фильма сразу. Но в общем-то это не та история, которую можно рассказывать для того, чтобы лучше спалось. 

\- Это все знают! – зашумели сокомандники.

\- Ацуши-кун? 

\- Иссумбоси.

\- Это все знали еще в детском саду!

\- Кисе-кун?

\- Я… э… я не смотрю ужастики. Мне страшно.

\- Тогда зачем ты вообще предложил?

\- Ну вроде как положено так на выезде.

Действительно, остальные клубы, возвращаясь из поездок, всегда хвастались ночными посиделками.

\- Куроко-кун? 

\- Я знаю историю про царя обезьян и демона-людоеда. Только я не буду рассказывать. Я спать хочу.

Оставался только Мидорима. Все уставились на него. Он вздохнул, пошарил рукой позади себя и достал очки. 

\- Так и быть. Я расскажу вам легенду о местном князе, о мосте через реку Тама и красавице из деревни Вадамачи. – Мидорима замолчал, видимо, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. Выпендрежник.

\- Не тяни, - поторопил его Дайки.

\- Стой! – вмешался Кисе. – Аоминеччи, подержи, пожалуйста, Курокоччи.

\- Зачем?

\- Будет лучше, если бы точно будем знать, где он находится.

\- В этом, пожалуй, есть смысл, - фыркнул Акаши. 

Дайки преувеличенно громко вздохнул, и подгреб к себе под бок Тецу. В общем-то, да, не стоит оставлять его без присмотра во время страшной истории. Дайки для надежности положил ему руку на плечо – чтобы точно не сбежал никуда. Сзади придвинулся Кисе и положил руку на плечо Дайки… 

 

Тени кленовых листьев скользили по потолку. В саду угукала ночная птица, и скрипела старая вишня. Дубовые балки и половицы тихо постанывали от старости. Очки Мидоримы зловеще сверкали в лунном свете. 

\- Когда-то в этих краях правил благородный князь Сугияма Ёсунари, - затянул он на распев, его забавный акцент так был еще заметнее. - На поле битвы сыскал он благоволение государя, и награжден был за то прекрасной наложницей, дамой Юмеи. Дама сия, однако, привыкла к столичным развлечениям и в провинции быстро заскучала. «Ах, - сказала она однажды князю, - красота моя скоро увянет. Вот когда я жила во дворце, каждое утро государю приносили прекрасные диковины и не было нам причины скучать. Оттого и красота государевых наложниц расцветала». Опечалился князь, позвал советников, спросил, что же делать? – Мидорима остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. 

\- Телевизор бы ему, - посоветовал вдруг Мурасакибара. 

\- Хорошая мысль, Ацуши-кун, только тогда еще электричества не было.

\- И тогда предложил один из советников, Накаяма Ивао. Есть, сказал он, в твоих владениях, князь, мост через реку Тама. Никто, кто идет из столицы на север, его не минует. Прикажи каждому проходящему либо платить тебе высокую подать, либо приносить какую-нибудь диковину. 

\- Какой глупый произвол, ради какой-то наложницы, - вдруг возмущенно перебил его Акаши. – Очень недальновидно для князя. Я бы такого снял с должности.

Все согласно закивали. 

\- В то же время жила в деревне Вадамачи девушка по имени Накагава Аяме, дочь небогатого самурая. Была она такая скромная, что даже слава о ее красоте не шла, а ведь была она прекрасна как шестнадцатидневная луна, глаза ее сияли, как отраженные в озере в озере Бива звезды. 

\- Почему именно шестнадцатидневная? – поинтересовался сзади Кисе. 

\- Потому что это полнолуние, идиот! Хватит уже перебивать меня! – рассердился Мидорима, выходя из образа. – В общем, дальше. Однажды так вышло, что однажды на богомолье увидела она сына советника Накаямы Ивао, известного своей красотой и умом, но так же ветреным сердцем, Накаяму Такеши. Влюбилась без памяти Аяме. День и ночь о нем думала, но никому о своей любви поведать не могла. Изредка только ходила она в храм у деревни Оуме, чтобы издали посмотреть, как ее возлюбленный поднимается по ступеням храма. Хватало ей всего нескольких минут один раз в четверть луны, чтобы прожить следующие несколько дней до новой встречи. 

\- Дура какая, - фыркнул Дайки. – Могла бы шоколад ему подарить, если сказать не может.

\- Тогда еще не было шоколада. И хватит… – Мидорима, кажется, готов был взорваться, но его снова перебили.

\- Как так, не было шоколада? - потрясенно спросил Мурасакибара. 

\- Не завезли еще! Это период Хэйан! Телевизоров нет! Электричества нет! Шоколада нет! И машин тоже нет! И представь себе, Аомине-кун, нету даже баскетбола! – распалился Мидорима. – Заткнитесь все, или я брошу рассказывать! – Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, успокаиваясь и настраиваясь на историю снова. 

\- Одна беда вышла – деревня Оуме стояла на другом берегу реки Тама, а поскольку семья Нагакава была небогата, диковин у них и не было. Продала Аяме что смогла: все украшения свои, все кимоно красивые – одно только, самое простое оставила. В еде себе отказывала – откладывала рис на подать. И вот настал день, когда платить за переход через мост ей стало не чем. Бросилась она тогда в ноги стражникам у моста, преодолела скромность свою: пропустите, мол, добрые люди, не торговать иду, в храм иду на любимого посмотреть, пожалейте, хоть бы одним глазком увидеть, иначе жизнь не мила. Красивые глаза ее наполнились слезами, черные блестящие волосы рассыпались волной по спине. Сжалось сердце у стражников, пропустили бы, да беда одна не ходит. Как раз в тот час дама Юмеи проезжала по мосту в паланкине. Увидела она красавицу Аяме и в сердце ее зажглась зависть. И сказала дама Юмеи: «Раз тебе без любимого жизнь не мила – все за него отдашь». «Все», - согласилась Аями. «Одним глазком увидеть хочешь? Тогда, отдай мне свой правый глаз». Подумала Аями, даже если один глаз отдам, не жалко, если тот, что остался, сможет Накаяму Такеши увидеть. Подняла она руки тонкие и вынула свой правый глаз – пропустила стража ее через мост. 

\- Совсем как модели, - прошептал над ухом Кисе. – Всегда готовы глаза выцарапать. 

Мидорима бросил на него грозный взгляд, но продолжил, не прерываясь:

\- Еще четверть луны прошла, снова захотелось Аями возлюбленного повидать. Пришла она к мосту, а паланкин дамы Юмеи снова там. Снова бросилась Аяме в ноги: жить не могу, хоть бы голос его услышать. «Раз голоса достаточно, то и левый глаз тебе не нужен, отдай его», - велела дама. Заплакала Аяме, но делать нечего – отдала и левый глаз. Пропустила ее стража, но так исхудала Аяме, что снесло ее в реку порывом ветра. Утонула прекрасная Аями. Искали тело ее, но так и не нашли. Прошла еще четверть луны. На закате, как только погас последний луч солнца, расступились воды реки Тама, и вышла из них Аяме. Подошла к страже, взглянула пустыми глазницами и говорит: «Половину луны не видела я любимого, люди добрые, дайте мне каждый по глазу, в последний раз на него полюбоваться». Испугались стражники, страх сковал их члены. Ничего сделать они не смогли, когда подняла руки Аяме и вытащила у них по глазу. Вставила она глаза в глазницы, поклонилась низко и перешла через мост. Пошла она к деревне Оуме. Только по пути попалась ей лужа, увидела она там свое отражение. «Ах! – сказала Аяме. – Какие же эти глаза некрасивые. Недостойны они на возлюбленного моего смотреть». Вырвала Аяме эти глаза, бросила на землю. И решила свои прежние глаза отыскать. Пошла она к замку князя. Слышит – топот впереди. «Добрый человек, - остановила всадника Аяме. – Не у тебя ли мои глаза?» Так испугался всадник, что и ответить не смог. Воспарила тогда Аяме над дорогой и вытащила у него глаза. Глянула в лужу – знакомые вроде глаза, да не те. Рассердилась Аями, вырвала глаза снова, бросила их на дорогу, растоптала. И побежала к замку дальше. Оставив всадника полумертвым на дороге. А всадник тот и был ее возлюбленным Накаямой Такеши. Весь дворец обошла Аяме, все глаза попробовала, и дамы Юмеи, и князя Сугиямы, всех советников, всех наложниц, всех слуг - но ни одни не подошли. Так и ходит Аяме лунными ночами по дорогам, ищет свои глаза. И только одно может спасти от нее.

\- Что? – хором спросили все. 

\- Спать ночью.


End file.
